Smell and Memory
by cc1989
Summary: Smell   Memory  - Alex goes back to work, and she inadvertently inhales Olivia's scent on her fingers.


Smell = Memory (Alex goes back to work, inadvertently inhales Olivia's scent on her fingers. )

**A/N – RATED M for a good reason. Here's a one-shot Alex and Olivia to get me going again while I'm trying to work on my other fic. Enjoy.**

A few of my papers fluttered up as I sat heavily into my chair. They sank slowly back down and landed in a bit of a disarray. I sighed and wished sullenly that I wasn't at the office. I had too much to get done, too much to worry about. The case files were piling up on my desk, drowning me in paperwork. And damn it, I hate paperwork. My place is in court, arguing about . . . anything. I don't care what, I just want to be out of this office and away from these papers. And to top it off, I have to see Langan later that afternoon.

As I walked in the door from my lunch break, my assistant told me about a last minute meeting called by that damned Trevor Langan. He wanted a deal I'm sure. But that wasn't going to happen. This case was an open and shut. It was air tight. Unless that is. . . his client had some extra information. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again, this was going to be a long day.

I don't want to strike a deal with him. He gives me the creeps, even more so than the other defense attorneys. He is a slimy slime ball and I can't stand the way he slithers around, finding loopholes and defending even worse slime balls. But I suppose someone has to defend them, though.

So I shuffle my way through some papers, rifling through a case from last week that I haven't quite wrapped up. Stupid papers. If only they wouldn't keep piling up like they did. I'm supposed to be a strict and orderly person. Highly organized and highly motivated. What happened to me? I just haven't had the time lately to worry about organization. I'm not trying to make excuses but it seems to me that criminals are getting more and more violent and striking more and more often. Or maybe it just seems that way because I haven't had as much time as usual. I reach up to pull off my glasses, my eyes hurt from staring at these damned papers.

As my hand passes by my nose, I smell something, and my hands stops completely in its upward movement. I immediately know what it is. I would know that smell if I had been away from it twenty years. It's her smell, and I can't ever get enough of it.

And I can't help but bring my hand back down to my nose. I need this. I need to smell this again, so I fan out my fingers and slowly slide my middle finger from the fingertip until my nose is touching my palm. Inhaling deeply, my eyes flutter shut. My hand is resting, open, on my face, and I have no intention of moving it. I inhale again and my mind flashes immediately to the situation that gave my fingers this heavenly smell.

We were having a normal lunch, sitting together in her apartment. I had stopped on my way to Olivia's place at her favorite deli and picked up a couple of sandwiches. We don't normally eat lunch at home, but today was a little different. She had the whole day off after a grueling 48 hour overtime that involved a stakeout and a car chase. And I didn't want to be in the office another minute. I just had to get out of there and be with her for a while. I forked over the extra money for the cab to get to her place, which isn't that far from the DA's office anyway. All I wanted was a nice, quiet lunch, eaten in amiable, companionable silence at her apartment. I just wanted the relaxing feeling of home. After all, we had been dating for a while and her place felt a lot like home.

My hands were full with the deli bag and my briefcase, so I kicked at the bottom of her door with my high heel. _Thump Thump._

I heard her inside, muting the television, and sliding in her socks to get to the door. She was expecting me and as she opened the door, she beamed. Her hair was messy and she looked a little tired. 'Baby,' she said softly. 'My favorite deli. You didn't have to do that. It's four blocks out of the way.'

'I wanted to, Liv,' I replied, handing her the bag and dropping my briefcase on the floor. I normally would have put it up somewhere, but I didn't care at the moment. So I left it in the middle of the hall. This was the reason I had become so disorganized. This woman right here. 'You worked hard the past couple of days and I haven't seen you at all.'

We barely missed each other this morning, I was on my way to the office when she texted and said she made it home and that she would be taking the day off.

She carried the deli bag over to the couch and set it down on the coffee table. I followed her and sat down next to her on the couch. I sat back and propped my feet up, running my fingers through my hair. She looked over at me as she pulled out our sandwiches and handed one of them to me. 'Long day?' she asked, pulling off the wrapper and taking a big bite.

'So long,' I said tiredly. 'And it's only halfway over.' I bit into my sandwich and closed my eyes. It was egg salad and it was delicious. I didn't care if it was bad for me with its mayonnaise and cholesterol. It tasted good, damn it.

Things were going just as I had planned. We were finishing up our sandwiches and watching reruns of Dragnet on TV Land. The companionable silence was perfect. It was even more perfect when Olivia put her arm around me and I leaned into her, relaxing into her strong, comforting embrace. I rested my head on her shoulder and she leaned her head on mine. My hand snuck its way around her back, and I found myself wanting, as usual, to be as close to her as I could. Everything was perfect. I was just about to forget completely about going all the way back to work in about 30 minutes, when she pulled away from me a little bit. I could feel her staring at me, so I reluctantly turned my face up towards hers. I was lost in her beautiful brown eyes and almost didn't hear what she asked me.

'What?' I asked, shaking my head slightly. She chuckled softly, knowing exactly what she did to me. 'I said, when do you have to go back to work?'

I frowned and buried my head back in her shoulder. 'Why did you have to go and ruin our moment? Now my mind's back on work and all the shit I have to do when I get back.' I grabbed her left hand and looked at her watch, letting it drop when I had read the time. 'Thirty minutes from now.'

I could feel her shift next to me on the couch. 'I'm sorry,' she said genuinely. I felt her shift a bit more as she turned towards me. I looked at her again and registered the mischief mixed with lust written all over her face and before I knew it, she was pushing me on to my back and sliding on top of me.

'Liv, what are you doing?' I protested weakly, not really putting any meaning into it because I secretly wanted her to rip my clothes to pieces and fuck me senseless. She had that kind of effect on me. 'I just told you I have to go back to work soon. And . . egg salad breath.'

I moaned into her short, dark hair as she breathed softly on my neck, kissing it softly. 'I don't care. And thirty minutes is more than enough time. . . ' She kissed her way up my neck, sending shivers down my spine. She hovered over my lips and looked into my eyes. ' . . . to get your mind off of work.'

Her mouth captured mine. Her lips were so full and soft and I was lost. I didn't bother protesting as she increased the intensity, running her hands along my body. Her hand stopped at my shirt and she unbuttoned several of my buttons while her tongue explored my mouth. She slipped her hand into my shirt and over my bra, squeezing my breast and teasing the nipple from underneath the fabric. My eyes just about rolled back in my head and wetness immediately pooled between my legs. My own hands wouldn't keep still and I felt the need to feel every part of her, to have her as close to me as possible.

Olivia recognized my growing need from the grinding of my hips against her. I couldn't help myself, I was so close, and only from a little kissing and fondling. Her hand left my breast and she positioned herself on her left side so that she'd have better access. I needed her so badly, and she was taking too long. So I reached in between us and unbuckled my belt and my pants, fumbling with the zipper. She chuckled at my growing need, but I didn't think it was funny at all. I wanted her, and now. So I grabbed her hand and shoved it down the front of my pants. Her eyes lost their glint of humor and instead shone with desire. She wanted me too.

Her finger stroked through my folds, moistening it. She pushed it deep inside me all at once and my hips rose up off the couch. My eyes shut violently as an amazing shock of pleasure jolted through me. It wasn't going to take long. She rubbed her fingertip along my inner walls and her thumb found my clit. It worked in small circles and I couldn't stop my hips from responding in kind. A few more strokes and that was all I needed. I pulled her head down and covered her mouth with my own.

My climax wracked through my body, starting low in my belly and radiating out to my fingertips and toes. Every muscle in my body seemed to seize up in pleasure and I could feel my muscles contracting around Olivia's finger.

She brought me back down slowly, she gave me a few more strokes inside for good measure. Normally, coming hard like that will make me want to cuddle and fall asleep, but this time was a little different. My mind was off of work, and completely on the woman who brought me so much pleasure. She deserved reciprocation.

I wrapped my leg around her to keep her from falling off the couch and flipped her over. I think I surprised her and saw her eyes wide and questioning. I didn't have to say anything, though, because actions speak louder than words sometimes. She was wearing a pair of old, comfortable sweatpants and I wasted no time in taking them off. She wasn't complaining though. Far from it, actually, when I lowered my head in between her legs and inhaled her intoxicating scent. She was wet already, turned on from her earlier antics.

Putting my head all the way down, I ran my tongue along her length, smiling into the slightly tangy, slightly sweet taste. It was nectar made just for me, I thought. Her hips bucked up into me as my tongue made contact with her clit, and I wasted no time in bringing her closer to the edge. I brought my hand up under my chin and slipped a finger inside her. I pressed it up deep into her and curled it back towards myself. She gasped from above me on the couch and I doubled her pleasure by using my tongue and finger together.

Her hands were wrapped up in my hair, pulling it slightly, enough to almost hurt, to show me where exactly she wanted my mouth. I heard her moaning with each stroke of my tongue, and I knew she was close. 'More,' she managed to rasp out. I obliged, and slipped another finger inside her. I increased by pace on her clit and she didn't last ten more seconds before her thighs were squeezing my head and her back was arching in absolute pleasure.

I pulled my fingers from her and licked them clean, and I kissed my way back up her still mostly clothed body until I reached her mouth. Her eyes were still closed and her chest was heaving. I kissed her softly, sharing her taste in our joined mouths. When she opened those beautiful eyes again, she was smiling and she pulled me close to her. We basked in the afterglow for a few seconds before I remembered that I was supposed to be going back to work. Damn.

I grabbed Olivia's wrist again and looked at it. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I was late. Of course. She was always doing these things to me. Anytime I had to leave before she did, she tried every way she could think of to make me stay. It worked most of the time. But damn it, I had to go. I kissed her again and extracted myself from her arms. I stood up and buttoned my pants, belt and blouse. I smiled down at the peaceful brunette. 'Thank you for getting my mind off work.' She smiled back.

'Anytime, love.'

'I wish I could stay. But you enjoy your day off and I'll be back here later.'

'Okay, have fun.' I rolled my eyes again as I almost tripped on my briefcase as I made my way down the hall.

'Alex. . . ' she called out before I could shut the door. Damn her. I walked back in the apartment and looked at her still lounging on the couch. She smiled. 'I love you.'

I smiled back. 'I love you, too.'

.. .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I smiled again as I thought back on that situation. I loved the feeling I got when we lay together in each other's arms. Sex or no sex, it didn't matter. And I inhaled deeply again the smell of her on my finger. If I have more of this to look forward to tonight, I can make it through the rest of today. I squared my shoulders and set out for my meeting, ready to get this over with.

**-Your reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
